


Hokageho domov (火影の家)

by TheEveOfLilith



Series: Muž jménem Hatake Kakashi [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEveOfLilith/pseuds/TheEveOfLilith
Summary: Protože pokud si někdo zaslouží šťastný konec, tak Kakashi.





	Hokageho domov (火影の家)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blur_Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blur_Vision/gifts).



Seděl na sedačce a koukal do stropu. Unaveně zavíral a otevíral oči a hrozilo, že kdykoliv upadne do spánku. Byl tak vyčerpaný, že se nedokázal ani svléknout se špinavých a propocených šatů, v nichž odsloužil celou misi. Bylo to už dlouho, co na nějaké byl.

Od chvíle, kdy se stal Hokagem, trávil celé dny zavřený ve své kanceláři. Koordinoval Anbu, spravoval chod vesnice, komunikoval s lordy z okolních zemí a vyřizoval tuny a tuny papírování. A ano, občas i ostatním ninjům zadával mise.

A tak se stalo, že roky utíkaly, a on se zvládal sotva dívat z okna. Jenom spěchal. Najíst se. Osprchovat se. Přispěchat do hlavní budovy. Setkání. Papíry. Další setkání. Mise D. Prasklina v chodníku. Hlášení od Anbu. Papíry. Papíry, papíry, a ještě víc papírů, a najednou byla noc, a Kakashi se přistihl, že písmenka najednou nedávají smysl, a jemu se únavou zavírají oči.

„Kakashi-sensei!“

Pravda, jednou v noci si dovolil, aby mu hlava klesla na stůl. Ten stoh papírů na stole je jako polštář celkem pohodlný, pomyslel si, a najednou spal. Probudil ho až Narutův hlas a ďobání do jeho ramene. Hlava mu vystřelila nahoru a ďobání přestalo. Zato mu ze zkroucené polohy vystřelila bolest do krku. Otráveně si natažený sval začal rozmasírovávat.

„Už je asi ráno, že.“ Zabručel k Narutovi, aniž by se s ním střetl pohledem. Nebyla to ani otázka. Sám viděl, jak se paprsky svítajícího slunce odrážejí ode stěn jeho kanceláře. Blonďák byl nezvykle tichý. Kakashi vzhlédl do otrávené tváře.

„Kakashi-sensei, vy jste tu normálně spal, ttebayo!“ Obvinil ho ublížené blonďák a ukázal na něho prstem, jakoby jinak nebylo jasné, o kom mluví. Kakashi jen tak tak potlačil povzdechnutí. Naruto pořád nemohl přenést přes srdce, že se Kakashi stal Hokagem.

„Co tě sem přivádí tak brzo? Myslel jsem, že v tuhle hodinu máš ještě půlnoc.“ Kakashi se pokusil změnit téma, ale pěkně si naběhl. Díky bohu se toho Naruto rozhodl nevyužít. Anebo si toho nevšiml, kdo ví. Každopádně se mu ústa v tu chvíli roztáhla do širokého úsměvu.

„Sasukemu už se to narodilo.“ Oznámil rozzářeně. Kakashimu se rozšířily oči překvapením. Tak to bylo konečně tady. První dítě člena jeho týmu. Vlastně hned dvou, připomněl si, a otočil se na Naruta se starostlivou otázkou.

„Jak je na tom Sakura?“

„Skvěle.“ Rozzářil se Naruto, po chvilce se mu ale ústa ukřivděně našpulila. „Ale nechce mě nechat si tu malou pochovat. Prý by mi ještě spadla a kdesi cosi.“ Stěžoval si, a Kakashi si nemohl odpustit pousmání. Jeho studenti pomalu ale jistě dospěli.

„A co ty, Naruto?“

„Sensei?“ Blonďák na něj tázavě stočil oči a Kakashi si uvědomil, že omylem vyslovil myšlenku nahlas. To má z toho spaní v kanceláři. Tyhle rozhovory nebyly právě jeho parketa. Ale co z toho, namočil se do toho sám.

„Už, ehm, už taky začínáš uvažovat o takových věcech?“ Do tváří se mu vlila krev a on získal další důvod, proč být vděčný své masce. Naruto nervózně přešlápl a sklopil hlavu.

„Nemyslím si, že to je něco pro mě.“ Zamumlal posmutněle. „Vztahy… Holky… nikdy mi to nic moc neříkalo.“ Povzdechl si a svěsil ramena. Kakashi se vyděsil. Ne. Nebude ho utěšovat. On _neumí_ utěšovat lidi. Naruto, prosím, vzpamatuj se! Kakashi hořce litoval svého přeřeku, který, zdálo se, měl spustit lavinu a pohřbít Kakashiho v závalu jeho nejhorších nejistot. Naštěstí se ale Narutova tvář jako zázrakem opět rozjasnila a on se svou obvyklou bezstarostností vzhlédl do Kakashiho tváře.

„Půjdu je dneska odpoledne ještě navštívit – Sasukeho a Sakuru a jejich malou –“ osvětlil, „tak jsem si říkal, jestli nebudete chtít jít se mnou.“ Kakashi byl nabídkou překvapen, na druhou stranu byl ale neskonale vděčný za přesun tématu do bezpečnějších vod.

„Rád půjdu, Naruto.“ Kývl a usmál se. Blonďák se zaculil.

„Skvělý, konečně se zase všichni sejdem, dattebayo!“ Zajásal a znovu ukázal zuby. „Tak ve čtyři v hale nemocnice.“ Mrkl na Kakashiho a ten domluvu potvrdil kývnutím.

„Tak já to jdu zatím pořádně oslavit.“ Rozloučil se Naruto posledním úsměvem a vykročil ke dveřím. Chvíli nato už držel v ruce kliku. „Zatím se mějte, Kakashi-sensei.“ Mladík střelil po Kakashim posledním pohledem. A starší muž měl pocit, že zahlédl něco, nějaký stín – starostí, smutku, kdo ví – tak neobvyklý v důvěrně známých modrých očích. Dveře klaply a Kakashi osaměl.

Toho odpoledne se s Narutem skutečně sešli a skutečně navštívili novopečené rodiče a jejich přírůstek. A když pak po cestě z nemocnice míjeli stánek z Ramenem, Kakashi podlehl nostalgii a pozval svého studenta na misku.

Z jedné misky se nakonec staly dvě a ze dvou tři, ale to nebylo nic, s čím by Kakashi či jeho peněženka předem nepočítali.

„Kdo by si to byl pomyslel, že mě ještě ve dvaceti budete zvát na ramen, Kakashi-sensei.“ Culil se spokojeně Naruto a mnul si nacpané břicho. „To bych bral klidně každej den.“ Muži byli právě na cestě k Narutově bytu. Kakashi se rozhodl mladíka doprovodit. Dopolední oslavy a večerní nášup rámenem by bez dozoru na cestě domů klidně mohly vést k nepohodlné noci na lavičce.

„Kakashi a Sakura spolu vypadají šťastně, že, Kakashi-sensei.“ Poznamenal Naruto s jemným úsměvem, pohled upřený do dálky. Kakashi sklopil hlavu.

„Hm.“ Přitakal. „Sakuře se splnil sen.“

„A Sasukemu vlastně taky.“ Naruto se zachechtal a Kakashi na něj tázavě pohlédl. „Obnovil svůj klan.“ Mrkl na něj mladší muž a dál kráčel po známé cestě. Klapání kroků se v ozvěně rozléhalo od okolních domů a stíny obou samotářů se protahovaly a zkracovaly ve světle míjejících pouličních lamp. Noc padla na Konohu jako závoj a vyhnala její obyvatele hledat úkryt v jejich domovech. Kakashi a Naruto byli posledními, kdo rušil klidný spánek vesnice. Alespoň v této ulici.

„Kakashi-sensei?“ Zašeptal Naruto a vytrhl tak Kakashiho z proudu jeho myšlenek. „Víte, sensei – zatraceně, tohle je fakt strašně trapný, ještě jsem to nikdy nikomu neřekl, ale vem to čert – já jsem měl Sasukeho rád.“ Kakashi se zarazil. Kroky ztichly a ulice se zčistajasna ponořila do ticha.

Takže v tom fanatickém pronásledování Sasukeho bylo přece jen něco víc. Kakashi to kdysi tušil, po sňatku Sasukeho a Sakury to ale zamítl jako naivní myšlenku. To, že se sám zajímal o muže, přece ještě neznamenalo, že to tak budou mít i lidé kolem něj. Ale v tomhle se nakonec nemýlil. Takže Naruto a Sasuke, hm? Ale Sasuke teď měl přece dítě – a Naruto stín v očích. Kakashi opatrně stočil pohled zpátky ke svému blonďatému společníkovi.

„Nekoukejte na mě tak, sensei.“ Zaškebil se mladík, tváře červené od ruměnce a chytil senseie za rukáv, aby ho popostrčil k pokračování v chůzi. „Už je to pryč. Už k němu nic necítím.“ Naruto znovu uhnul pohledem a povzdechl si. „Ten Sasuke, co odešel, ten se někde po cestě ztratil, a ten, co se vrátil… už to nebylo ono. Už to byl někdo jiný.“ Tiše pokračovali v cestě a Kakashi nevěděl, co si z mladíkova přiznání vyvodit. Nakonec vymýšlení důvodů odmávl s myšlenkou, že se jen mladík potřeboval podělit o tajemství a jeho sdílením udělat tlustou čáru za uzavřenou kapitolou svého života.

A nakonec se ve svém závěru nemýlil.

Alespoň ne úplně.

Zatímco tiše seděl, ukolébáván měkkým polstrováním sedačky, nevěděl, jestli jeho únava plyne z dlouhé přestávky od misí, nebo jestli byla tahle prostě náročná sama o sobě. A možná to ani vědět nechtěl. Chtěl si jenom užívat pohodlné posezení, koukat do stropu a chvilku se nemuset hýbat. Jenom nádech a výdech, uvolněné svaly, a ticho.

Bouchnutí dveří.

Bouchnutí dveří?

Kakashi se narovnal a stočil hlavu k předsíni. Pravda. Tohle přece nebyl jeho byt.

„Už jsi zpátky, Kakashi?“ Ozval se ze strany, kam mířil Kakashiho pohled, známý hlas. Kakashi se pousmál a znovu se pohodlně zabořil do opěradla „Tady.“ Zavolal jednoduše. Z předsíně se zatím ozvala dvě žuchnutí, jak nové příchozí spěšně odkopával boty. Kakashi se musel pousmát. Zbrklý, jako vždycky. Za chvíli se prostorem rozlehly kroky a Kakashi s úsměvem přejel pohledem po blonďatém mladíkovi, který se vynořil z chodby.

„Rád tě zase vidím, Naruto.“ Oslovený se zaculil a několika skoro-skoky překonal vzdálenost, která muže dělila.

„Já tebe taky, Kakáčku pankáčku.“ Zaculil se Naruto, obkročmo Kakashiho zasedl, jediným naučeným pohybem mu stáhl z obličeje masku a vlepil muži mlaskavou pusu na nos. Kakashi se začervenal a našpulil rty.

„Víš, že nemám rád, když mi tak říkáš.“ Zamumlal dotčeně, ale na veselé modré oči se dlouho zlobit nedokázal.

„Jaká byla mise?“ Opáčil zvědavě blonďák, ignorující mužovu připomínku.

„Náročná.“ Kakashi si povzdechl a nechal klesnout víčka a hlavu padnout do opěradla. Možná už na to byl starý.

„To vidím, když tady vysedáváš ještě ve vestě a v kalhotách od hlíny.“ Zachechtal se Naruto. Kakashi nabručeně narovnal krk a probodl Naruta dotčeným pohledem.

„Nebyl jsem na misi už roky. Pořád jenom sedím v kanceláři a vyřizuju zbytečnosti. Vyšel jsem ze cviku, to je všechno.“

„Však já vím,“ Usmál se Naruto, pohladil muže po tváři zarostlé několikadenním strništěm a vyplázl na něj jazyk. „jen jsem si tě dobíral.“ Kakashi se zasmál a naklonil se do laskavého doteku.

„Stejně tě obdivuju.“ Povzdechl si Naruto a Kakashi na něj tázavě pohlédl. „Všechno to vyřizování. Vycházení s namyšlenýma starýma dědkama, kteří si myslí, že jsou oni a jejich problémy na světě nejdůležitější. Komunikace s magorama z Anbu a z Rootu. Pročítání těch hor papírů.“ Narutovi přeběhl mráz po zádech a jeho tělo na Kakashiho klíně poposkočilo.

„A to jsem si myslel, že mám v tobě konkurenci.“ Pronesl ve vtipu Kakashi. I když, možná ne až tak ve vtipu. Naruto přece vždycky chtěl být Hokagem.

„Jo, dřív jsem o ten titul fakt stál.“ Zasmál se blonďák a nesměle se podrbal ve vlasech. „A pak jsem přišel na to, že ochrana vesnice, kterou jsem vždycky bral jako Hokageho hlavní účel, je nutná tak maximálně jednou za deset let. A že těm lordům, kteří se nosí, jak kdyby snědli kyselý pravítko, bych nejradši nakopal zadek.“ Kakashi se nad Narutovým upřímným přiznáním samovolně rozesmál.

„A navíc,“ Naruto se k muži naklonil, přikládajíc mu dlaň k uchu, jako by mu chtěl zašeptat tajemství. „takhle můžu mít Hokageho v posteli kdykoli se mi zachce.“ Kakashi vyprsknul v záchvatu smíchu, až ho rozbolely namožené břišní svaly.

„Ty jsi ale pako, Naruto.“ Vysoukal ze sebe namáhavě, zatímco se vzpamatovával z nečekaného pobavení.

„Možná,“ přiznal mladík s vyceněnými zuby a pokrčenými rameny, „ale podařilo se mi tě rozesmát. A to za to stojí, ne?“ Mrkl na něj a sesedl z jeho klína, zatímco chňapnul jeho ruku a zatáhl za ni. „Pojď, ne že tu budeš takhle sedět celý večer. Vykoupeme se a umyju ti záda.“ Usmál se Naruto a vytáhl druhého muže na nohy. Kakashi se na něj laskavě usmál.

Ano, tohle nebyl jeho byt. Alespoň ne dříve. Poslední roky mu tak ale říkal. Poslední roky ho tak vnímal.

Nepřemáhal náhlé nutkání a přitáhl si Naruta do náruče. Sklonil hlavu, aby mohl zabořit odmaskovaný nos do jeho zářivě oranžového trička, a zavřel oči, ukolébán důvěrně známou směsí vůně vypraného prádla a Naruta. Rty se mu roztáhly do něžného úsměvu.

Tohle teď byl jeho domov.

Hokageho domov.


End file.
